Iliana's diary
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: Iliana life had never been better, until he showed up, Elliot Redfern Johansson. I realized there aren't much stories on Iliana so I made this!ENJOY!R and R  :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be in a few chapters, maybe four or five. I realized there isn't much stories about Iliana so I made this. (: Enjoy and review! Thanks.**

**Entry 15**

**Date: 1/9/10**

Dear Diary,

It's official. My life is a living hell.

I know it has been a long time since I wrote in here. The last time I wrote, was two months ago. Yup, I check and I must say I'm disappointed with myself. Anyways, my life had been pretty happy in the mansion, because since I am practically the witches' favorite. He-he, they give me everything I want.

However, everything took a 360 degree turn when _he_ showed up. Grr, how much I LOATHED Elliot Redfern Johansson. He has both his parents' surnames in his name. Show off much.

It was a typical sunny Saturday morning when he came. It was a month ago when he came.

You see, I was still wrapped in my comfy silk covers, wandering off in Candy-land. I was riding on a white horse made of big fluffy marshmallows with a handsome prince. It was getting to the good part when we were about to kiss when…

A breathless Maggie came bursting into the room.

"Liana, wake up!" She pleaded, pulling of my covers.

"What…?" I groaned groggily. I blinked tiredly at her.

She took in a deep breath, "There-is-a-new-member-and-he-is-hot-they-say!" It came out in a single breath.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Maggie thinks every new male member to join is my soulmate…yup.

It was pretty embarrassing, since she always yelled it out; they can practically hear every single word, since you know super hearing and stuff. Well, for vampires the least.

Before I even have a chance to change out of my pajamas –a blue tank top and pink shorts with HOT written on the back— we are already halfway down the hallway. Goddess, I haven't even comb my hair or brush my teeth!

There was muffling voices when we reached the top of the stairs. From my point of view, I could see Thierry's talking to a black-haired guy. So this is the guy who made me wake up at ten in the morning. His back was facing me. Well I was pretty curious, I must admit, because he looked pretty decent –and HOT—from the back. And his head shifted just a bit and I saw his face.

Damn, he was full of hotness. (And still is…Damn him)

"Oh my goddess," Maggie gasped beside me. "He must be the one!"

"Maggie!" I whined. "Shush!" I really, really love her but sometimes, she could be just a little obsessed about finding me a soulmate. At least Poppy wasn't there, because it would have been a hell lot worse.

I was pretty flushed then, and I was sure the guy heard it because I saw his lips curved up at the side. Thierry seemed to notice our presences as well.

"Iliana, come on down! Maggie, can you inform the rest that our guest has arrived?" I can hear the teasing tone in his voice. Grr… sometimes I just want to kill them.

With a big huff, I trudged down the marble staircase and came face to face with the dude. His hair was longish, tousled perfectly, and deep blue eyes peered out of his bangs. Damn those pretty eyes. Judging from his pale flawless skin, he must be a vampire.

"This is Elliot Redfern Johansson." Thierry gestured at the male specimen in front of me. "He is a Redfern on the mother side and a human on the father side." Thierry beamed.

I nodded curtly. "I'm Iliana." I replied coolly.

"I know who you are. You are the witch child." He flashed me a lazy grin. I realized something then. He fits the tall, dark, handsome bad boy look except for the dark part. Uh-huh.

Then Thierry left us alone.

Elliot's blue eyes trailed down from my head straight to my toes, which I found really uncomfortable with.

"Yes?" I cleared my throat. Sounding offended.

That idiot smirked. "Cute shorts you have there." He leaned over. "I hope you are a good screamer."

And I did something very unladylike. I kicked him repeatedly and flipped him off.

Keller would be proud.

And dairy, that was the day when I, Iliana Harman begin to hate Elliot 'devil' Redfern Johansson.

A few days later, I was called to Thierry's office.

And there, I was greeted by the presence of evil.

Obviously noticing the tension in the room, Thierry clasped his hands together.

We both shifted our attention towards Thierry.

"Okay, Iliana, it came to my senses that you may be powerful, but you can't fight."

I nodded, "and?"

"And that is why I assigned Elliot to be your fighting instructor."

"SAY WHAT NOW?"

I turned to glare at Elliot. "You…you…"

"Come-on babe, we would seriously have fun, I promise." And he winked. HE WINKED! Oh my goddess.

And that bring us back to the present. I am currently lying on my bed, writing furiously. I am fuming with anger at the very moment. Why? Well this was what happened twenty minutes ago.

"I hate Elliot Johansson! Oh goddess, how much I hate him!" I complained into the phone. "No, I am not being over dramatic! ...He is so not a gentleman…Jez, you don't understand what he did to me in training today," I wailed.

I was lying on the couch of the hang out living room. (Thierry has, like, ten over different living rooms. Talk about rich.) my phone was clutched to my right ear, my left hand squeezing a pillow.

Jez sighed through the phone. "Oh come-on, it can't be _that_ bad." I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Basically, Elliot prefers to treat me like shit comparing to the others. And he loved doing it in public. Grr…

"He made me run – blindfolded—all the way from the top floor of the mansion, to the kitchen –with booby traps involved—just to get him a Popsicle!" I sighed with frustration. "And he doesn't even eat!" I stressed. This guy is driving me insane! I think I might lose my cool and smash him to bits!

There was a short pause on the other line. "Well… he is your instructor."

I was literally fuming. "How is doing that going to help with my fighting skills?"

Jez didn't reply. Shushed tones can be heard, however, I couldn't make out the words. Some shuffling noises later, another voice spoke.

"Hey it's Morgead." He spoke. "Liana, I know you are mad now but Jez and I need to…uh…sleep, yeah sleep." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I am old enough to know what you meant okay, I am sixteen."

"I know, so bye!" He sounded glad. He hung up.

Hmm, am I that annoying?

"Yes, yes you are." A voice beamed behind me. Who else could it be than the devil himself? Ops, it wasn't meant to be spoken aloud.

That instant, I was reminded by what he did to me. Anger boiled.

I gave him a sideway glare. I don't think he was imitated. "I hate you."

"Aww, I love you too." He cooed, rubbing my back affectionately.

I swatted his infested hand away. "Do not touch me." I growled.

Elliot smirked devilishly. "You look effing cute when you tried to act mad." He patted my head with a huge grin. I resist myself to blush at that. He called me cute! In an insult but still, he called me cute!

I rearranged my composure. "I am not talking to you." I barred my teeth and stomped towards my room.

Of course, the jerk's footsteps followed moments later. He was whistling softly and I bet he was just annoying me. And then he started singing.

Oh, Goddess.

Not that he sounded terrible. Actually he had the most soothing singing voice I ever heard, velvety smooth yet with an edge of roughness. Just like how I like it. I think I might melt. I clenched my fists and tried to tune out.

Think of marshmallows… ice-cream…park…puppies…cute…black fur…blue eyes…Elliot.

Damn…

I came to a halt. "Stop following me!"

He laughed. Did I mention he had an amazing laugh for an annoying egotistical guy?

"Our rooms are in the same hallway, remember?" He chuckled.

I turned red. "Well…I…I…"

My eyes searched the hall, spotting the familiar blue door.

I made a dash for it, "Erm, okay bye!"

Standing outside of my room, I couldn't move. What was I waiting for? Go in Iliana! My inner self pestered. I however was still frozen. I had no clue of my own intensions.

I'm weird, I know.

He paused at my door, and laughed. Why do you hate me, God?

"Well good night." He winked at me and walked into the room next to mine.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. His room is just next to mine.

I am going to stop now and get myself some comfort food.

CANDY!

I am going to be fine, hopefully.

**Witch child.**

**A/N: REVIEW! (: love you all**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! (: LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Illiana's POV**

**Entry 16**

Date: 6/9/10

Time: 3.00 am

Dear diary,

Oh crap, I can't freaking believe that just happened! Oh my goddess, why? You must be wondering what am I ranting on about, especially at this hour, am I correct? Well to tell you, my dearest dairy, is that I just had a dream, no, um make it a TOTAL NIGHTMARE!

As you know, I am fond of dreaming about my possible prince charming. Somehow most of them seemed to be Logan Lerman… What? A girl can dream. Anyways, back to the topic, I had one earlier, and let's just say I am not happy with the outcome.

This is how it went:

_I was in this huge meadow, and was dressed in this pretty baby blue dress with my blond curls blowing gently in the wind. Facing me was the back of a guy, his hand entwined with mine and I was being lead deeper and deeper into the golden meadow. He never made an attempt to start a conversation with me and I didn't bother to try._

_Then I realized the surroundings start to fade and slowly morphed into a beach. In addition to the weird situation, I was no longer in the little blue dress instead was sporting a long white dress -a wedding dress to be precise—and in my hands was a bouquet of lilacs, My favorite. _

_This may sound confusing but then I was transported out of my body and was watching myself getting married. It was like watching a movie unfold in front of my very eyes._

_In the scene, I was walking gracefully down the isle, towards the altar. The familiar tune was been played by no other than my four years old baby brother. That was weird. My soon-to-be husband was talking to the groomsmen (James, Galen and Delos) so I couldn't see his face. However, he does have a really nice body and rich black hair. _

_As soon as the music ended and my feet were on the altar, I was transported back into my body, into the scene. The groom lifted his head at my arrival and I was soon meeting the familiar sapphire orbs I loathed so._

_The priest began reading the vows and when it was my turn to speak, I found myself saying 'I do.' Before I even knew it, Elliot leaned in closer… and closer… until our eyes were almost crossing…_

BAM!

I woke up from the nightmare breathless, no way. Not in a million years am I ever going to marry that… that blue-eyed half vampire. NO WAY! Elliot is an ego-maniac who never fails to annoy me!

Although, he did look absolutely adorable –and gorgeous—in that black tux…WAIT, what am I thinking! Snap out of it Illiana! He is nothing but a disgusting pig. Yeah, a filthy pig, Uh-huh.

But damn, why? WHY Elliot? Why not someone like Logan Lerman?

Hmph, sometimes I really hate you universe.

But he does look like Logan Lerman. The dark hair…the blue eyes…

And you too brain. I hate you too.

**Witch Child.**

-O-O-O-

**Elliot's POV**

Entry 31

Date: 8/9/10

: 9.00a.m, my room.

Shit, I am so screwed.

Well, today (10 minutes ago) Illiana wore a dress, and to my dismay, I freaked out. Not cool. I guess Illiana is always seen around wearing long jeans or sweats, so and today when she pulled out a short dress, it caught me off guard.

Turns out, Thierry is letting Illiana to leave the mansion for the day. It was something she get to do every once a month, and since I am her new tutor, naturally, I became her bodyguard.

I woke up about 7 this morning and followed my usual routine, going to the kitchen. I don't eat human food, I just like going in there.

_When I questioned Eric about this, he replied with a short, simple answer, "Illiana." Eric had the idea that because Illiana loves going to the kitchen, so automatically, my legs will guide me to the kitchen in hope of seeing Illiana._

…

_What the hell?_

Back to the story, I reached the kitchen and surprisingly Illiana was there. She tends to laze in bed until noon. Like I said before, she was clad in a dress and sipping a cup of white coffee. I made myself a cup of black coffee and plopped down next to her.

Illiana stared briefly at my coffee and her nose scrunched up.

I laughed at her expression. It was too cute.

"What?" She twisted her body towards my direction.

"Nothing…" I replied, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

She snorted and took a sip from her coffee.

I let my eyes wander from her platinum blond locks to her brown ballerina flats. For a small girl, a large portion it was her legs. They were crossed neatly under the island counter and the tall stool she was currently sitting on, made her legs looked longer. Not good.

It was a long time before I realized I was staring at Illiana Harman's legs. What, I am not a pervert. They are just distracting. From where I came from, California, most the girls I knew there have orange skin or naturally tan skin but Illiana has very pale skin. Her legs looked so long and smooth…

Ugh, I am sounding like a pervert.

I shifted my gaze from her legs as I tried to distract myself from her legs. The keyword is 'Tried'. Seconds later, my sapphire eyes traveled back to her legs, again.

Damn, I have to go now; Illiana's knocking on her door and yelling. It's time to go…sigh, this is going to be an awfully long day.

**ERJ. **

-O-O-O-

**Illiana's POV**

**Entry 17**

Date: 8/9/10

: 10.00a.m., my royal chamber

Dear dairy, I noticed something different about Elliot today.

At 6 in the morning, I was already wide awake and feeling refreshed, like I was re-born. Today was the day I am free to go out and I picked up the khaki colored tube dress I chose last night and took a bath. I loved that dress. Maggie bought it for me from Forever 21 and it reached around my mid-thigh. It has a row of khaki colored buttons in the middle and two pockets side by side at the bottom. After slipping on the dress, I tied the khaki colored ribbon around the waist and applied some eyeliner.

Satisfied, I hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, I was joined with the spawn of evil.

I stared briefly at his coffee and my nose scrunched up.

Yuck, I hate black coffee.

Elliot burst out laughing. Grr…

"What?" I grumbled and twisted my body towards him direction.

"Nothing…" I replied, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

She snorted and took a sip from her coffee.

As soon as he noticed me, his whole body tensed up and quickly averted his eyes.

And for the next 15 minutes, Elliot kept on looking at me then away, like he was having an inner battle or something. Weirdo.

Well, I got to go now dear dairy, but I'll be back tonight. (;

**Witch Child**

-O—O—

**A/N: REVIEW! :D Check out my other stories as well!**


End file.
